


a single rose and a booty call

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus being playful and naughty, Fluff and Mush, M/M, fluff and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Outside, the place was hot and miserable with traffic noise and intolerable people.But in a small space, in the back of a library, Alec and Magnus made a world for themselves.Friday at lunchtime.





	a single rose and a booty call

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

As soon as Alec left the meeting room, he’s met with the delivery of a single rose and a message;

_\- I imagine you being grumpy all day, so here’s to hoping this will make you smile -_

Alec did smile.

Everything about Magnus made him smile;

The way Magnus touches him, teases him, flirts with him, kisses him – made him so happy that every thought of the man had him trembling with excitement. 

_\- Deliver yourself next time -_

Alec laughed at his own boldness at sending that text, thinking he’d become greedy and insatiable with how his thirst for Magnus had become unquenchable.

Magnus did show up. “Making booty calls at midday?” his eyes smokey, lips curled into a smirk.

Maybe it was the heat. Or maybe how sexy and yummy Magnus was looking but, Alec could already feel every nerve in his body tingling – his heart beating like keys on a piano playing.

“Booty call?”, he asked, closing in on Magnus, “No, Mr. Sexy. I simply want to have midday sex with my boyfriend. Sue me”.

Magnus was already close enough to sniff the fresh coffee Alec wasn’t too long drinking, “I would rather indulge you, my dear”, wetting his index finger then using it to trail along Alec’s neck rune, loving the little noise that left Alec’s throat and all the little sparkles forming in his eyes. “And me too. I came to replenish your energy… but mine as well”.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Alec asked, licking his lips – already salivating. 

A flurry of mischievousness flashed across Magnus’s face. “With tongue, of course”.

At that, a suggestive grin lit across Alec’s eyes, widening his cheeks. “Follow me”.

And to a secret hiding place they went.

“Alexander, you’re a closet pervert”.

“Well…” Alec leaned down, wetting his tongue against Magnus’s lips in a soft slow kiss, “You train me well”.

“Then I suppose I deserve to be appreciated”.

Alec pulled away, wet his lips then fell on his knees, loving the anticipating look Magnus was giving him, “It’s my pleasure”.

Buckles loosen and pants dropped to the floor.

It was Friday lunchtime in the back of a library at the institute. Outside the place was hot and miserable with traffic noise and intolerable people.

But in this small space, Alec and Magnus made a world for themselves – a bubble with their happy moans as Magnus made a mess of Alec’s hair knotted around his fingers – loving the way Alec’s tongue and mouth were loving him down there.

And of course, Magnus returned the favour – his lipstick left its colour all over Alec’s chest, and nipples and a trail going all the way down his belly button.

They were so hot for each other, the heat outside was no competition to their romance.

They satisfied each other. 

Completed each other.

Quenched each other’s thirst and now lunchtime was over.

“So see you later?”, Magnus licked his lips asking, while fixing Alec’s shirt.

Alec nodded, zipping up Magnus’s pants. “How does 9pm sound?”

“Sounds the perfect time for dinner”.

When Alec’s eyes became starry again, Magnus laughed, “I actually meant real dinner – like oven cooked food but you know I’d never refuse a serving of you or myself to you”.

“Then see you at dinner”, Alec grinned, swiping one last kiss against Magnus’s lips.

“Then it’s a date”.

And so;

As Alec watched Magnus go, he could feel the butterflies in his belly – Fridays were good, life was great, and he was in love with the fabulous Magnus.

 ---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never too confident about writing sex scenes but with the number of installments already written for this 'moments series', I figured it was time to add some sexy in the mix ~ so I hope you had a fun read :)


End file.
